The New Manager
by clocktower-phantom
Summary: Eventually R, will contain YAOI. Kamui is a rock star and Fuuma's his new manager. Only problem being that Fuuma was a murderer...
1. The New Manager

Kamui Shirou sat in the heavy Baroque chair in the five-star hotel restaurant. Fans were already swarming outside. He was dressed in his favourite shirt and jacket, along with the purple glasses his mother bought for him; his jet black hair gelled up to the side, his feminine features moulded into an expression of worry. His pale skin seemed awkward in contrast to the maroon of his blouse. His slender digits fiddled with his tie, adjusting it more than ten times over the past five minutes. He was sent here by his company to meet with the "new manager", a twenty-five year old murderer. His body guards were nearby, so he felt a tad bit safer. Kamui felt uneasy. The old manager sat beside him, constantly cooing, "Relax, he's a nice guy."  
  
The finely dressed waiters sauntered around him; one even stopped by him and asked for his order. "I'm waiting for someone." he replied when the luxurious glass doors of the restaurant opened and a man dressed in a fine black turtleneck and jeans strolled in. The man's black hair was short, the fringe a bit too long, covering the golden-brown eyes that hid behind thick lashes. The man's features were beautiful, a finely shaped face with high cheekbones, a nose the perfect size for his face, lips like that of an angel. Kamui flushed. He looked to his older manager to make sure it was the right guy. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Over here, Mr. Monou." The man had looked up at him and actually moved toward him. Kamui's heart quickened. 'Mr. Monou' took the seat facing the door. There was awkward silence for the first few minutes until finally Kamui broke it. "Did you really kill that man?" His older manager stared at him with a strange expression.  
  
Mr. Monou stared at him as of he'd just said 'hey, guess what? I just tried suicide'. Kamui flushed, he suddenly realized that no rock star, NO rock star, would ever ask their managers such questions. He looked onto the floor, embarrassed, afraid that Monou would make him lose his job.  
  
"Yes, I did. But you have to accept me either way, don't you? You'll choose to believe whether I killed him or not, don't you?" Kamui looked up. Golden eyes locked with amethyst ones.  
  
"Yes, I guess so." Again, silence overtook the atmosphere between the two, the soft tune of the restaurant's background music and the clinking of metal on porcelain completely alien. Kamui broke away from the intense gaze, feeling frightened. Kamui had been in the psychological line and Monou's gaze clearly screamed, 'I have nothing more to lose but my life.' He slowly brought his hands up to his shoulders, a small act of self consolation, before saying, "I understand. I'll enquire no further."  
  
Monou's lips entertained a small smile. "Thank you."  
  
They continued with business.  
  
"I'm home..." Kamui slipped off his shoes, closing the door behind him, his cat 'Javert' welcoming him by rubbing against his pant legs. Kamui smiled as he picked his beloved pet up and carried him into his study. Kamui lived with his mother (quite embarrassing for a man at the age of twenty, let alone a rock star!) in a nice, cosy little apartment somewhere in the city. His mother was probably out for groceries or something. He set his cat on the table and practically thrown himself onto the velvet wing chair near the bay window. He unbuttoned the suit, lazily slipped it off his shoulders and placed it neatly on the side of the chair. He then unbuttoned the blouse, sighing and laying back as he did so. He was thinking about his case.  
  
FLAHBACK "Sure, I killed him, but it was for 'self-defence'. He was trying to...never mind. They don't have enough evidence to lock me up as of yet. But that's why I have you here, isn't it? I made a clean kill anyway. I shouldn't be in trouble. My job is to make sure that you're secure, you know that, don't you?" Kamui nodded; not meeting the golden-brown eyes that he felt was piercing his very soul. "...Take advantage of you, am I right?" Monou's gaze became more intense. "Yes, that's right." He wondered why he didn't ask how Kamui found out. END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Honey?" Kamui's train of thought was hit by a landslide as his mother's high-pitched voice called out for her only son. Obviously, his mother wanted a girl, but got Kamui instead. "Yes mum?" Kamui yelled from the study, leading his mum into the room, hands holding a bowl of tonic of some sort. "Mum...not that again.........." he covered his eyes with his pale delicate hands, praying that the tonic soup would somehow miraculously disappear. "Now, sweetheart, don't you want to be pretty?" Kamui groaned. "No, ma, no...I'm a boy for Heaven's sake...." His father had passed away when he was a child, so he did not know such things like father and son bonding, only mother and son.  
  
He cuddled up in bed, his legs wrapped around the soft bolster he slept with every night, Javert settling down comfortably beside his head. He rubbed his cheek against his comforter, opening an eye while reaching out to stroke the black silky fur of his cat. "I'm so scared of that man, Javert..." he whispered, his cat's golden eyes staring into his own golden- green ones. "I see death in his eyes, and it frightens me." "Darling, are you talking to that cat again?" Kamui frowned. "His name's Javert, Ma!" Javert purred softly, surrendering to the soft pressure applied behind his ears. Kamui fell asleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!  
  
Fuuma Monou sat alone in the apartment, his arms crossed, his long legs tucked beneath the black comforter of the dull coloured bed.  
  
"Yes, that's right." Silence. He could read from the man's face that he was new in dealing with suspected murderers. This guy should be a counsellor, not a lawyer.  
  
"Kamui Shirou, is it?" Fuuma allowed a secret smile to play upon his lips. He was going to like this Kamui, he knew he was.  
  
"Good morning, Kamui." Kamui strolled into the office, his attire slightly wet from the rain outside. "Good morning, Keichii." Keichii was the bass guitarist of his band, "Forbidden haven". He shook the black umbrella a bit before slipping it into one of those long, waterproof plastic bags and leaving it in the umbrella holder in the hall. He made his way slowly to his cubicle, wiping the droplets of water off of his leather guitar case. His ebony hair wet. Keichii actually flushed. Not that anyone wouldn't in the presence of a guy that looks like a girl that looks like a guy. Not that Kamui noticed.  
  
He propped his guitar case against the glass side of his the room, after which hurrying got the lounge to get himself a drink. "Ah, good morning, Alice." It was a ritual. Every morning Kamui reaches the studio, he would greet everyone in it, even the cleaners. "Good mornin', Mr. Shirou." Kamui smiled as he proceeded to the sink, the entire lounge filled with the sounds of running water a few minutes later. He returned to hell hole of a studio with a hot mug of chocolate in his hands. Keichii smiled at the young man. He still seemed as if he was too young to work.  
  
Kamui sighed. His eyes travelled over to the little glass window of the door, at that exact moment, 'she' walked past. His eyes lingered on golden locks and pale skin. Ah...... Kotori. The most beautiful woman to have walked the earth. At least in his opinion. She was the very reason he joined the company anyway. He'd had this crush on her for god-knows-how- long and still hadn't been able to get over it. And there were three good reasons why he had to do it. 1) She was two years older than him. 2) She was married. 3) She even told him "You're a brother to me." Kamui's heart broke the moment she mentioned brother. After all, he was only seventeen. His new manager requested for another meeting with him, so he obliged. 


	2. Idol worship and Cat phobia

To all reviewers: Thank you so much, fara, supremeseme Fuuma, Krad in California, RuByMoOn17 and Shade25!!!! Thanks for all your positive comments!!! Reviewers like you give me the energy to continue  
  
Thank you for everything you've pointed out, Anne7! I appreciate it....I'll try to make it better....and this was actually a original story, so I ACCIDENTALLY called Kamui 'Sinclair'.....Sorry! By the way, the characters are according to the manga, so Kamui's eyes are violet and Fuuma's ...ahem Golden-brown. But Kamui's eyes change colour every other colored picture, don't they? Lately, they're chrome silver....  
  
They arranged to meet at the café near the studio; he was late. Kamui, being the nice polite and sweet rock star, waited. For half an hour. His shades were slipping off my face, his wig itchy and scratchy, even the make up he put on seemed to be melting in the intense heat of the merciless sun that burned the sidewalk outside the café were the out-door seats stood.  
  
The waiters were like flies, swarming around him every five minutes, asking for his order. The girls from the next table stared at me the way beasts stare at meat. Kamui stifled a giggle. 'I probably don't look half bad in this get up...' He flashed a full-toothed smile at himself, like all naïve and stuck up rock stars do.  
  
He saw that handsome face of the new manager not soon after the little action of self acknowledgement. His ebony hair was tousled, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, his clothes creased but still clung to him wonderfully, bringing out his...ahem gorgeous figure. 'Wait.....what am I thinking?!' Kamui mentally slapped himself. 'I'm a STRAIGHT rock star. Not gay. NOT GAY.' He waved the attractive man over, and leaned forward as Fuuma sat down.  
  
"I have been waiting here..." He checked his watch in an overly dramatic manner that secretly amused Fuuma. "...for forty-five minutes. I demand an explanation." He said this quickly, flagging a waiter and ordering a cup of coffee. Fuuma smiled. The young waiter looked to Fuuma, his eyes as if asking in a dull tone, 'your order, please.' Fuuma smiled and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.  
  
"About the reason why I'm late..." Kamui watched the new manager's every fluid move. It was like he was born with natural grace, that every gesture, even the smallest one, made a difference to the world. This was of course, ABSURD.  
  
The new manager was a tad bit uncomfortable under the intense watch, but continued. "I received a call that my sister had fainted, so I had to send- "  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Fuuma didn't know what the problem was.  
  
They were in the hospital minutes later. Kamui had hailed a cab and literally pushed Fuuma inside, not bringing his own wallet, leaving Fuuma to pay the fee. Kamui just ignored the fact that Fuuma wasn't too happy with paying. They rushed to the reception, Kamui ridding himself of his itchy wig and melting make-up, the majority of the waiting room gasping at the appearance of the young rock star and his manager trailing behind him.  
  
"K-Kamui!" A fan nearly fainted. Some relatives of patients almost mobbed him for his autograph. He knew he shouldn't have dropped the make-up and wig, but thanks to Fuuma, he made it safely to Yuzuriha's ward. (Author: gomen, gomen!! I've already used Kotori as Kamui's crush, so Nekoi will HAVE to be Fuuma's sister)  
  
"Kamui?" Kamui looked at the teenager not older than he was lying on the hospital bed.  
  
"That's right, Nekoi. This is Kamui."  
  
Nekoi looked as if she was about to cry. "WOW." She said finally. Kamui stared at Fuuma. Fuuma was smiling sheepishly as Nekoi poured out her 'I've always wanted to see you in person' and 'I'm so happy' or 'I must be the luckiest person on Earth...' etc...  
  
"Your sister must be so happy to be well...your sister, isn't she? You being my manager and all..." Kamui laughed as they walked down the hospital hallway. He was rubbing his ears from all listening to the 'idol worship' that came from Nekoi.  
  
"Well...You ARE Kamui, after all." Came the smooth reply, and Kamui noticed how that hand moved languidly as it ran through silken strands of hair. He practically gagged.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"choke N-Nothing! I mean- I wasn't staring or anything."  
  
Fuuma regarded him with a strange expression.  
  
". . . Right..."  
  
A few nurses ran past the two still figures in the hallway giggling.  
  
"I'll send you home." Kamui stared at Fuuma again. "W-what?" Fuuma watched him in a bored manner. "Do I need to spell it out for you? I-space-w-i-l-l-"  
  
"I get the point!" Kamui pouted, Fuuma's turn to relish the sensuous shape of those lips...  
  
Fuuma smiled. "Alright. So do you accept or decline my generous offer?" Kamui pondered on this a moment, before saying, "accept."  
  
Fuuma smiled.  
  
They made their way to the two seater convertible, Fuuma pulling out the keys to start the vehicle. "Why did you ask me out in the first place?" Kamui asked suddenly, violet eyes curious. Fuuma hopped into the driver's seat (literally) and started the car. He was starting to pull out of the parking space when he answered, "Well, to spend more time with you and get to know you better. I'm sure you feel awkward being with a murderer, right?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kamui thought about this on the drive home. He stared at the air conditioning, the cool night air dispelling the need of it at the moment. "I've never thought about that." Fuuma glanced sideways at Kamui as they made a corner. "About what?" Kamui looked at Fuuma in an innocent and honest way. "I've never thought of you as murderer today until you reminded me." Fuuma chuckled as he turned into the car park of Kamui's condo. "So me being a murderer isn't the reason why you've been staring at me, is it?"  
  
Kamui blushed.  
  
"You want to come upstairs for a drink or something?" Fuuma smiled. "Yea, sure." Kamui climbed out of the car (he couldn't open the door for some reason... maybe it was locked...) Fuuma waited for him to limp to the lobby, before asking in a humoured voice, "Are you alright?" Kamui scowled and growled at the man (hah! I CAN rhyme!), pushing the button of the lift with such force it almost faulted.  
  
Fuuma laughed.  
  
He didn't stop giggling until he reached Kamui's unit. Kamui fiddled with the key of the varnished wooden door, letting a very ahem bubbly? Fuuma stay outside for near three minutes. Kamui was so nervous around him, Fuuma noted, while removing his shoes and stepping into the beautifully decorated apartment.  
  
It was spacious, the living room was colour coded blue; all shades of the colour draped everywhere. The tiles were marble, and there was a cat-wait, a CAT?!  
  
Fuuma stayed at the doorway, edging away as the cat noted Kamui's presence and came toward them. "Ah...Kamui-san..." Kamui turned around. The cat was staring at him from on the floor with those strange alien golden eyes. "I...I...I'm not very GOOD-" Fuuma yelped as the cat came closer to him. "- with...c-cats..." He stepped out into the hallway and closed the gate, before stepping a few steps back, making sure there was a safe distance between himself and the cat. "Fuuma?" Kamui stifled a laugh. "You're afraid of cats?" Kamui bent down to pick the cat up, (revealing a bit of skin due to the length of his shirt and how low he wore his pants) Kamui opened the gate with his free hand, his other cradling the small black Abyssinian, saying, "Come on, Fuuma, Javert doesn't bite..." 


End file.
